Minako Rin
| birthday = Unknwon | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 6'2" | weight = 155 lbs. | eyes = Blue | hair = Yellow | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = Shino Academy | occupation = None | previous occupation = Unseated Shinigami | team = None | previous team = 1st Division | partner = Daichi Rin | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Human World | marital status = Single | relatives = Daichi Rin | education = None | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Minako Rin ( 美奈子, Rin Minako):During the time of the Rin Clan Massacre she was at the Shinō Academy.It is so far unknown how she survived the massacre but she was stripped of her title as a Shinigami and went into exile in the Human World. After years of hopelessly wondering she met her cousin Daichi Rin, and now lives with him in Human World. Her goals are the same as his and they work together quite well despite their clashing personalties. Appearance She is a dark skinned girl with long purple hair that reaches down to her waist. She has lovely soft skin and wide hips. She wears a black red and golden standard outift that barely fits her. Because of her size it reveals a large portion of her breast. Her outfit varies now that she is in the Human World. Almost every day she is out shopping much to Daichi and Daichi wallet dismay. She literally buys a new outfit every day. She stands rather tall nearing Daichi's height. She is Daichi older cousin but because of Daichi immortality she looks alot older than she really is. Her hair is parted to the side covering her left eye. Personality She is a fun loving caring spirit with a overactive imagination. She cares for all creatures, whether it be animals or even hollows she loves to protect the weak, a trait she gained during her time in the Shinō Academy. She is very active and always talking or moving, much like a child. Also like a child she gives nicknames to several people she meets and refers to those people as such further reflectino her child like nature. She does show respect to Daichi however always referring to him as Daichi-kun or Daichi-sama and is also very territorial when near him, always wanting to be close to him. For a girl her size she sometimes does very mischievous deeds that she deems pranks, those pranks being very violent to others. She is a little slow taking long time to realize the simplest of things. Minako has an unusual love for all food (without gaining a pound stated by Daichi). She is most seen eating ice cream, cake, chicken and anything else she gets her hand onto. She is always buying food much to Daichi and his wallets dismay. In battle and in tense uncomfortable situations she shows a relaxed state. Calm and tranquil with mind and body she pays no attention to the foe. Instead of fighting she much rather sleep or eat. History Not much of her history in known as she is to lazy to mention it. The only known facts about her past it that she was once a Unseated Shinigami in the First Division afte graduation the Shinō Academy and that she was forced into Self exie during the time of Rin Clan Massacre. She was given a necklace from her mother right before the Clan Massacre, a necklace that she always wears. Synopsis Main Article :Bleach Part I Secrecy Arc *Hidden in Hama Town Part II Part III Powers and abilities : 'She boast a large amount of spirit energy equal to that of a Vice Captain. She also possess the ability to easily sense any type of spirit energy that is hidden. Her sensory powers exceed that of all. ' : 'Rarily seen in battle, but when Minako is fighting she is very careful and precise with her attacks, able to subdue a Vice Captain with ease. ' : 'Mostly deprived from her energetic personality she is always bouncing around, almost never sitting down she is always practicing her shunpo abilities. She is rathe difficult to predict her movements because of her recklessness. ' : '''Being apart of the Rin Clan she is a high level kido user. She can perform any type of kido attack, and excels at Bakudo. She also has a great understanding of forbidden kido and can use them in battle as well as control them. '''Immense Strength: For her size she boast a great amount of strength lifting large boulders and even people around when she becomes angered. Stats Zanpakutō Haruto (陽斗, Sun flying): Similar to Daichi she calls upon her sword from a different location. Her Zanpaktou is a small black wakizashi with a red sheath. It has a gold triangular shaped tsuba that glistens brightly when shown. Shikai : In its Shikai it extends to a axe that is nearly double her weight and stand taller than her. Her Shikai command is Cut 'em down to Pieces. Bankai : Not Yet Achieved. Trivia Coming Soon... Quotes Coming Soon... Category:Female